The Cullen's Downfall
by Lil Hamari
Summary: "It seems that on the first day Swan has been making bad decisions. What a pity. A girl like that will not survive the school year." AU


**Hello everyone,**

**This is my first time writing a Twilight fanfic, which is quite a surprise to be honest. It was supposed to be a parody, but in the end it turned out to be a cute family story. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and thank you for you time for reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**The Cullen's Downfall**

**I**

A red haired chick saw the moment the new girl sat down where Lauren and Jessica sat. She snorted with disgust.

"_It seems that on the first day Swan has been making bad decisions. What a pity. A girl like that will not survive the school year."_

Her answers was confirmed when she saw Swan mentioning the Cullen's and this just proved the girl stupidity.

She glanced at the Cullen's table and smiled with delight. The queen bitch was throwing daggers at the new girl while Fuckward was staring at her with hunger in his eyes.

"_Hungry indeed."_

Sensing that someone was staring at her it was none other than the Hales' twins. She mouthed a hello and with that she left the cafeteria.

It was seconds after that the bell rang and everyone hurried to class.

**II**

It's been a week since she saw Fuckward and a joy it has been. She would have loved teasing the 108 year old disco ball, but pranking Malice was even better. It could not help that Emmet kept hiding her credit cards or better yet losing them.

Now for Swan, she was a different story. In the beginning she was asking where Fuckward left, but stopped asking when Rosalie glared at her.

"_Oh the joy of being human,"_ she thought.

"Sagira, what's with the smile?" Emmet asked.

"Just wondering when your brother's coming back?"

"Why? Finally admit that you like him?" he wiggled his brows at her.

"Not even in his dreams."

"Well said."

Edward glared.

It seems that somebody is home.

**III**

Swan and Sagira were sitting on the Cullen's table. Everyone was surprised to see not one, but two people sitting down at _that_ table.

Everybody else was glaring at their brooding brother and his human girlfriend. Sagira was just munching on her sandwich.

For Swan she just was fidgeting. She was uncomfortable with the glares of her boyfriend siblings. She was also curious why another human was sitting next to them as well.

"_Could it be that she also knows?" _

She slightly looked at her right to see Sagira eating calmly.

She could not help, but find her intriguing for she was not special nor was she appealing to the eye. She looked just like another human being.

She had red hair that reached to her shoulders with her bangs covering her cerulean eyes. She wore a white t-shirt that says, "Nobody is Perfect I am a Nobody" with a black skinny jeans. And lastly she always wore her worn red converse.

Yet here she is talking with the Hales' as if they were childhood friends.

Bella could not help, but envy that girl.

"Bella love, are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered not noticing Jasper staring straight at her with a brow raised up.

**IV**

It's been a 2 weeks now and Edward finally decided to bring his girlfriend home. It was not a surprised that Rosalie exploded.

"_How dare he bring that wretched human here?" _she thought hotly.

She remembered how Bella cowered behind Edward back while he snarled at her. Her eyes raged with disdain.

"_What a disgrace."_

With vampire speed she ran from her home with her mate hot on her heels.

She will not take part of her family infamy.

**V**

Weeks flew by.

The Hales' and McCarty were staying at Sagira's home with her parents' permission of course. Their bonds grew strong while the Cullen's coven weakened. It was a shame that the Cullen's did not know that their enfeeble bonds with their "children" was close to shattering.

**VI**

Swan could not fathom why her lover siblings were withdrawing from their family. She had not seen any one of them at home besides her best friend, Alice. The only time she glimpsed of them were at school and they were usually with the other human.

Deep within her musing, Bella bumped against another being. Bowing her head she apologized, but a chuckle was heard.

She looked up to see that it was Sagira herself. It vexed her to see her amused, but she took this opportunity to speak her thoughts out loud.

"Why are you so close with Edward siblings?"

"_It should be me!" _thought Bella angrily.

Sagira smiled widened.

"Does it anger you?"

"No, why should it?" Bella said coldly.

"It should not matter then."

"It does for they will be my future siblings," she spat in spite.

She struggled to swallow her fears as she saw Sagira bare her teeth at her.

"Edward will never turn you for he is too consumed of saving your soul. He would not want turn you," she whispers darkly. "And my family will never become yours."

**VII**

Alice came to visit the home were her siblings were currently staying. She did not liked how the Cullen's divided themselves. It broke Esme heart to see her children missing.

She knocked.

Jasper answered the door.

"Jazzy would you let me in?"

Looking behind him Sagira nodded.

He let her in.

Alice was astonished to see all her siblings scattered around the living room. Emmet was playing the Wii, Rosalie was flipping through her auto magazine, and you could tell that Jasper and Sagira took the loveseat. It would have appeared that they were reading a book together.

Her heart dropped.

It would appear that they made their decision.

She smiled sadly as she took the Cullen's crescents and left.

**VIII**

It been a month now and the Cullen's were upset. At first they assumed that their children were defying against them, but it would seem that it was not. It was not until the second month that they realized their mistake.

They had ignored their other children in favor for their two golden children. They neglect them when the moment counted the most, especially bringing a human between them.

_Isabella Swan_

**IX**

On the fourth month the Cullen's left town. They had not known until Swan started banging at Sagira door.

"It's your fault!"

"It's your fault that he left me!" shriek Swan.

"He left me all alone and it is your entire fault!"

"Why?! What had I ever done to you?" cried the broken girl.

Sagira opened the door to see Swan bloodshot eyes staring straight at her.

Her heart broke to see a young woman broken from a cowardly man. A man that will only bring pain and misery. She thanked her lucky star that Jasper was her mate for she herself will not survive from this heartbreak.

Edward definitely done numerous on her.

"I'm so…"

But Swan would not hear from it instead she kept shouting that it was all her doings.

That was the day everyone promised that next time they see Edward they will burn him to ashes.

**X**

It's been a whole year now and everything that happened to them seems like a dream, especially with what happened to Swan.

She was a mess, so they sent her back to her mother. The chief was upset, but Fork held too many memories for her. So, she left.

As for Sagira, she was officially a Whitlock now. She will be moving with her family to Texas in Houston to meet up with the rest of Jasper coven.

Everyone was officially happy for they finally have a real family that they've been searching for.

It was all thanks to Sagira who was the last key of having a complete family.

**And that is the end of this snippet**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this 10 snippets. It was a a great joy to write. I may or may not write the the prequel of how they met Sagira, but it depends on you, the readers. Also, please read and review, thank you. **


End file.
